Team Future: Rising
by Vstriker
Summary: Wilbur and Violet have been through a lot. They've traveled to the future, fought clones, and saved the world. But their troubles are far from over. Cobra is back, and now threatening not only their existence, but of all supers. A newer, younger group of supers will have to band together to stop him. Can they rise to the challenge? Based off Artificus 'Team Future'.


**A/N: Hello peoples. It's been a while since I updated or posted any stories, so if I still have any readers out there, thank you. I've posted a Team Future fic before, but I felt like I hit a dead end with it. So I made this reboot. Some things will be different, some won't. Whether you've read the old one or not, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Months had passed since his last attempt to capture capture Invisigirl. He had failed to get his revenge, and ever since then the annoying little super girls, along with that weird headed kid, had become much more active. Sending more clones after them would be pointless. He would get his revenge at another time, he decided. For now though, he had bigger fish to fry.

Cobra sat at a round table, and glanced around at his 'partners'. He used the term partners loosely, seeing as just about everyone here had their own little agenda. For now though they had the same goal, capture or kill the supers. So he would use these people for as long as he needed them. "We've run into some problems." Cobra said simply.

"No kidding Sherlock." One of the figures said sarcastically. "Those clones are completely useless. How am I supposed to work when they can't even get the simplest orders done. I need more material if-"

"Oh, who cares about your stupid little project." Another figure said. This one more feminine. "If their so important, why don't you just get them yourself?"

"Me?! What about you?! All you're doing is lounging around and playing school girl!

"Which is my job."

"Both of you, quiet!" Cobra snapped. "Instead of squabbling with one another, you should pour your energy into capturing more supers."

A fourth figure laughed. Unlike the others he was clearly an adult male. "Don't you think you have enough already? I mean, you've run your little test on all of them, and we've lost half. I think it's safe to say we should just go with plan B."

"I want to be sure." Cobra said. "Anyway, that's not the main problem here. The problem is that there's a handful of supers who seem to be causing us a little trouble. And it's not the group I would have expected."

The table opened up, and hologram appeared above it. There were a number of pictures showing various faces. "The Parr brat and her family aren't on to us, so we don't have to deal with them for now. But these four here, are a problem."

The feminine figure laughed. "Hey, aren't those two your brats?" She asked.

The man smirked. "Hmm, it seems they grew up well."

"Do you think this is funny?" Cobra asked. "Their ruining everything. They've set my work back months."

"And what about her." Another figure asked pointing to a girl. "Who is she?"

"A brat who's holding a grudge. She's not as big a threat as the others, but we need to take care of her nonetheless." Cobra said. "And then there's little little runt." He said nodding towards another picture. "He escaped a while ago. Seems like he's been in hiding."

"That's definitely a problem. If he goes to the right people, a lot of important info could be leaked."

"Right now he's still scared and panicked. We need to find him before that happens." Cobra said.

"What do you want to do about the Parr girls then?"

Cobra looked at the images of Violet, Flame, M, and Wilbur. He glared at them. "I'll handle them when the time comes..."

* * *

The streets were silent, the only sound that could be heard was the flickering of street light. But the silence didn't last for long. Soon a loud ringing could be heard coming from a nearby bank. Three men were inside. The first was holding his gun up and keeping watch, while the other two were loading as much money into their bags as possible.

"You idiots!" The one keeping watch yelled. "I told you to be careful! Now you've tripped the alarm! We need to move before the police get here!"

One of them men tossed him a bag. "How the hell was I supposed to know about the second alarm?! Besides, the police aren't who we need to worry about! We need to get moving before those freaks show up and-"

"And what?"

The three whipped their heads around and saw two girls standing in the doorway. Violet and Flame, or rather Invisigirl and Inferno, looked ready to fight. The men all pointed their guns at them. "Crap!" He fired at them, but Violet lifted her hands creating a force field around them. The bullets bounced off the shield.

Flame stepped forward. "Okay, why don't we make this simple? You two surrender and turn yourselves in, and we won't have to make this messy." She said lighting her fist on fire.

"I'm not going back to jail!" One of the mean yelled making a run for the door. Flame threw a fireball at him, hitting him in the back. It wasn't enough to really injure him, but enough to knock him off his feet.

Another robber quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and aimed it at her. He fired, but Flame jumped out of the way. Violet made a force field around the extinguisher, and then moved her hands pulling it away from him. The third man took the chance to fire at her, but she created a second one blocking the bullet.

Flame got up and smiled. "Have it your way then." She powered up, and her whole body was set ablaze. She fired at their feet, and they all quickly stepped back. "Ready to give up now?"

Two of the men looked at each other, and then put their hands in the air. The third however turned and made his way to the back entrance. "Let's hurry up and restrain these two. Medium and Future Boy can handle the other." Flame said.

The last robber rushed down the street, hoping they'd be too busy dealing with the other too to catch him. Suddenly a figure landed down in front of him. Wilbur stood up and smirked. "I'm actually kind of glad you tried to run, I didn't think I'd get to do anything tonight." Wilbur said holding his hand up. He was wearing a high-tech looking glove.

A light flashed behind the robber and he turned and saw a girl. Emely lifted both of her hands and took aim at him. "We don't want to hurt you. Just give up." Emely said.

The robber looked back and forth between them. He turned towards Wilbur, deciding he had a better chance against him. He lifted his gun and then fired at him. Wilbur lifted his glove, and a shield grew out from it. It bounced off the shield and Emely quickly used her powers to pull the gun away from him.

Wilbur held his hand forward, and a blast came from the glove. It hit the man stunning him. He fell to the ground paralyzed. Wilbur adjusted his gloves as Emely began restraining the man. He knew that the robber was going to shoot at him. Whenever someone saw the boots and gloves, they knew he wasn't a super. And anyone would rather fight a regular human than a super.

"I wouldn't call you a regular human." Emely said smiling at him.

Wilbur chuckled. "Thanks Medium." Violet and Flame came out and made their way towards the too. "Don't worry, we got them."

"Good job you two." Flame said nodding. "Now, let's get out of here before-"

They heard a click and turned to see a fourth man. He was holding two guns in his hands. He opened fire on them, and one of the bullets grazed Wilbur's arm. Violet gasp, and quickly put a force field around the group. Emely pulled the two guns away from him, but the man wasn't done yet. He pulled out a grenade from his back pocket, and threw it at them.

It blew up, but Violet's shield held steady. When the smoke cleared, the man was gone. "Are you okay?!" Violet asked worried.

"I'm fine, go after him!" Wilbur said grabbing his arm.

Flame powered up. "Medium, stay with him! Invisigirl, you're with me!" She said before flying after the robber. Violet turned and looked at Wilbur who nodded. She then ran after Flame.

The two chased the robber across the street. They had to catch him quickly before the police arrived. After the bank incident the public seemed to be able to tell that they were trying to help, but the police hadn't cut them any slack. The robber pulled out two more firearms.

"How many guns does this guy have?!" Flame asked angrily.

He turned and opened fire on them again. Violet shielded herself, and the bullets passed right through Flame's body. The man growled and tossed on of the guns away. He reached down and grabbed another grenade, but before he could pull the pin, something came whizzing through the air knocking it out of his hand. "Ah!"

The man stumbled back, and Violet put a small force field behind his foot. He tripped over it and fell back, hitting his head. Violet looked worried. She had just meant to trip him up! She hoped that blow to the head didn't kill him.

Flame powered down, and they ran over to him. "He's still breathing, he's just unconscious." She assured. Violet let out a sigh of relief. Flame looked around the area trying to spot anyone else. Someone had knocked that grenade from his hand, but who?

Wilbur and M came running towards them. Wilbur had part of his costume wrapped around his bleeding arm. "Did you get him?" M asked. She saw the robber on the ground. "Oh, you did." They then noticed the grenade and the other guns. "Man, this guy was trigger happy."

Violet walked over to check on Wilbur. "We should hurry up and get going. Make sure that doesn't get infected or anything." She said.

"Relax, I'm fine." He assured. He then felt something under his foot. He looked down and saw something metal. "Hey, what is this?" He asked bending down. He picked the object up from the ground and looked over it.

"It looks like a ninja star." Emely said.

Flame turned around and then walked over to him. She looked closely at the star, then up towards a nearby building. "What's wrong?" Wilbur asked.

"Somebody threw that thing. Knocked the grenade out of his hand." She explained. Before they could ask any more about it, the heard police sirens. "Make sure to keep that thing Wilbur. It might come in handy later. For now let's get going before the police get here."

She flew off, and Emely went after her. Wilbur pocket the ninja star, and then turned to Violet. He picked her up in his arms and then turned on his rocket boots. "Let's get going." He said taking off.

As they flew through the air, Violet couldn't help but blush a little. She had flew with Wilbur plenty of times, but being so close was always made her nervous. "So, a ninja star. That's kind of weird." She said trying to keep her mind off of being so close.

"I know. Do you think Cobra is hiring ninjas to come after us now?" He said chuckling.

"Well, if he is their not doing a good job. I mean it knocked the grenade out of his hand. Like whoever threw it was trying to help us. You think it's another super?"

"Maybe." Wilbur said. "I'll take it to my dad, see if he can find anything on it."

Violet looked up at him curiously. "Hey, have you told your dad about… you know, this?" She asked. Wilbur cringed. "You know he's going to find out eventually Wilbur. He's the smartest man on the planet."

"I know." He said. It was a wonder that Cornelius hadn't figured out already. Though Wilbur was pretty sure he was suspicious of him. He was sure the only reason he hadn't been caught yet was because his they hadn't got a clear show of his face on TV. "But I know he's going to be against this whole hero thing. And I can't even thinking about how mom is going to react."

Violet knew what he meant. Even after the Syndrome incident, Helen had been hesitant about letting her and Dash do superhero work. And even now Dash wasn't too thrilled about their actions when he found out. It hadn't been hard for him to catch them, there weren't a lot of teenaged supers around. Especially not ones with their specific powers.

"What'll you do if he finds out?"

Wilbur looked determined. "If he does, I'll just have to tell him this is what I want to do. I want to help you guys, and more importantly I want to protect…" He stopped when he realized he was about to say her name. He blushed slightly. "… the city, you know."

Violet giggled. "Well, hopefully he'll understand." She said.

As they flew off, two figures watched them from the top of a nearby building. "You cut it a little close there didn't you? You could have been spotted."

"I couldn't just do nothing."

"Well, now they have one of your shiruken. With that guys dad and the medium, they might be able to track you ya know."

"Don't worry, I'll get it back."

* * *

Things had settled down a bit since they had first started doing their hero work. The first few times they went out, was a little messy. They were new and inexperienced. But as time went on they got better. They had stopped a few bank robbers, saved a few people, and gained some approval from the public.

Sure the police were still on their backs, but other than that, things seemed to be going fairly good for them. Flame had really gotten the hang of being a leader. She'd figured out how to use their strength and weakness to cover for each other. Violet had already had a lot of experience doing these type of things, so she had helped out a lot as well. Emely was still getting the hang of her powers, but was coming into her own.

Which left Wilbur, the one with no powers. Sure he had his some of his old dad's gadgets to make up for that, but he was still just a regular human. The last thing he wanted to do was to hold them back, so he started training. He practice with his gadgets, learned how to fix them up in case they were broken, and practiced karate with his mom.

He'd made sure to keep his grades up so no one would get to suspicious, which meant he didn't get to read comics or play video games as much as before. But he didn't feel too bad about that. He was on a superhero team. He was practically living a comic book. He had built up some muscle since, gotten a little taller too. His family, save for his dad, didn't seem to notice.

The only problems were the few injuries he got sometimes, which he had to lie to his parents about. There was also the night patrols, which while not very often left him tired during the day. Sometimes he was drift off to sleep in the middle of class, like he was now…

"Wilbur!" His head snapped up and he looked around panicked. He quickly realized he was in his classroom. He looked up at his teacher who was shaking her head. "Another late night playing video games?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

Wilbur chuckled nervously. "I beat the final boss though." He joked.

"I don't understand you Wilbur. You're usually a decent student, but every now and then I catch you sleeping. Do you have a medical problem?" She asked.

"No ma'am. Sometimes I just… get sleepy." He said shrugging.

Before she could say anything back to him, the bell rang. "Just try and stay away from now on, okay?" She asked. Wilbur nodded.

He got up and made his way out of the door, and Violet walked up beside him. "Still getting use to the late night patrols?" She asked. He nodded. "Don't worry, you get used to it."

"I'm just glad we don't do this every night. It's hard enough keeping my grades up now."

"Well, this is the hero life. It's a tough one, especially for kids." She said. "Back in the old days the government would pretty much pay for everything you needed, as long as you saved the day in the end. Kids still had to go to school though."

"I guess we can never dodge it school." Wilbur said chuckling.

The both of them suddenly felt arms around their shoulders. "Hey guys!" They looked between them and saw Pete. "You trying to ditch me so you can have some alone time?" He said suggestively. The two of them blushed and Wilbur elbowed Pete lightly.

"Very funny."

"So, do you guys want to head to the comic book store?" Pete asked. He and Wilbur often went there after school, and while Violet didn't really care for comics, she sometimes tagged along.

Wilbur shook his head. "Sorry, I'm busy this weekend. Family stuff."

"Me too." Violet said.

Pete sighed. "Man, you guys are always busy lately. We hardly ever hang out anymore." He said looking bummed out. Wilbur felt a little bad. He had been spending less time with Pete lately. It was just that between fighting crime and school, it was hard to find free time.

Wilbur gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Don't be such a whiner. We can hang out tomorrow. The new Samurai Seven movie comes out tomorrow, we can check it out and hit the comic book store." Wilbur said. "You in Vi?"

Violet shook her head. "No, I think I'll past. You guys can have your guy's weekend."

Pete smirked. "Alright then, catch ya tomorrow dude." He said as he and Wilbur bumped fist. He then walked off leaving Wilbur and Violet by themselves again.

Violet quickly turned to Wilbur. "I know you miss hanging out with Pete, so do I, but you know we're supposed to be going on patrol tomorrow." She said giving him a stern look.

Wilbur shrugged. "I'll just ask Flame if I can take a day."

"You think that's going to go well?" Violet asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hey, I got grazed by a bullet yesterday." He said pulling up his sleeve. He had a bandage tied around it. "I think I'm entitled to take one day off."

Violet laughed as they made their way out of the school doors. They made their way down the stairs, and were greeted with quite a strange site. There was a girl at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a large pair of headphones. She was Japanese, had long black hair tied into a pony tail, and blue eyed.

She was blasting the music on her headphones, and was moving her fingers like she was playing a guitar. Violet and Wilbur recognized the girl as Megumi, one of their classmates. "She's going it again." Violet muttered.

Wilbur just chuckled. "Hey Megumi." He called.

Somehow hearing him over the incredibly loud music, she turned around and faced him. "Oh, what's up Wilbur?" She said smiling. She turned to Violet. "Hey Parr."

Wilbur and Violet walked down the stairs and approached her. "Hey Megumi, doing a little air guitar I see." He said. She just shrugged. Megumi was known for being a bit of a loner. She was almost always by herself, and even when she was with others, she usually drowned them out with her music.

She seemed to get along pretty well with Wilbur though, since they both liked comics and superhero stuff. She showed an indifference towards Violet, not really showing signs of liking or disliking her. "You guys going to see that new Samurai Seven movie?" She asked.

"Me and Pete are, Violet's not really into that stuff." Wilbur said.

"Well, I'm going to go check it out later today. I'll tell you what I think of it later." She said beginning to walk off. "Gotta catch my ride!"

Wilbur waved at her. "See you later! No spoilers about the movie!" He shouted. He glanced over and noticed Violet staring after Megumi curiously. "What's wrong?"

Violet shook her head. "Nothing. I just… don't know about her."

Wilbur smirked. "Vi, don't tell me your jealous." He said rubbing his chin. "You have to understand, with my charming good looks and personality, girls are bound to crawl all over me." He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just have a hard time reading that girl. I feel like she's got something against me. I mean she's always pretty friendly but… she seems off. I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Wilbur was about to tell her to relax, but was cut off by a voice in his head. _"Guys, hurry up and come to the car! We need to get going!" _Wilbur and Violet immediately recognized the voice as Emely's. _"There's an emergency, we need to suit up!" _They quickly began making their way towards the car. If Emely was using her telepathy, then it had to be something major.

* * *

The news vans and police surrounded the building. Vi, Wilbur, M and Flame stood on the much smaller building across from it, undetected by the camera and officers. Somehow a prisoner had managed to escape while being transferred to a different jail.

When they cornered him, he grabbed a nearby woman and held a gun to her head. He made his way up to the top of the building, and made it clear that if he saw any cops inside heading inside, he's kill the woman. "So, what do we do?" Violet asked.

Flame looked annoyed. It was one thing to handle a bank robbery or chase down a thief, but whenever hostages got involved, it became a whole different matter. "Violet, go invisible and head up the building. Once you're in place, Wilbur and Emely will fly up there. Try to talk him down." She said. "If push comes to shove, Vi will blind side him, and you can take him down."

"What about you?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm gonna get the cops attention so they won't shoot the both of you out of the sky." She said before stepping forward. "Now get going."

Violet turned invisible and began making her way toward the building, careful not to alert any police or reporters. After a few anxious minutes, she had contacted Emely saying she was in place. "Okay, I'm gonna distract them." She stepped forward and then powered up. She then shot a fireball in the air. "Hey!"

The police and reporters all turned around and looked up in shock. She could hear all the police taking their safeties off. "Freeze!" She heard one of them yell.

Flame rolled her eyes. "Freeze? Really, isn't that a little redundant?" She asked.

While all the focus was on her, Wilbur and Emely quickly flew up towards the top of the building. They could see the man peeking over the edge, trying to figure out what all the police were looking at. They could also see the hostage. Wilbur thought she looked pretty fat, but once he looked closer he realized she was pregnant. "Oh crap…"

He had to make sure to save this women. If he didn't this would be on his conscious for the rest of his life. The convict noticed the two approaching, and then looked up. "Hey! What are you two doing up here?! I said no cops!" He said putting the gun to the woman's head.

Wilbur and Emely quickly raised their hands. "We're not cops!" Emely said quickly. "Listen to me, just let the woman go and this can all end peacefully."

The man looked furious. "Are you stupid?! I'm not going back to jail! Not again!" He shouted. "I was innocent! I didn't do anything wrong! There wasn't a single scrap of evidence against me! But they locked me up anyway! They took away ten years of my life! I'm not going back to that hellhole! I'd rather die!"

Emely quickly read through his mind, and frowned. He was telling the truth. "I believe you." She said flying a little closer. "I know it isn't fair what happened to you, but do you think this is the answer here? Just let her go, and we can find a way to prove your innocence."

"Like hell you can! Now back off!"

"Don't do this! We can vouch for you!" Wilbur said.

"You vouch for me?! The cops are trying to arrest you too! How in the hell could you possibly help me?!" He snapped.

"I have connections." Wilbur said. "I can get the case opened back up. We can prove you're innocent. But if you don't let her go and turn yourself in, I can't do anything for you."

"We know you're innocent, now start proving it. Let her go." Emely said.

The man looked scared. Like he wasn't sure whether to actually believe them or not. He gritted his teeth and looked at the woman, then at them. "I-I don't…"

A blur suddenly went by, and before anyone could register what was happening, a girl was crouched down in front of the man. She was wearing a ninja outfit, had a scary looking mask that covered the top half of her face, and was carrying a sword that was half unsheathed.

Everyone stared at the girl completely confused. What in the world was going on here? Who was she? And more importantly, why did she have to show up now? The convict looked totally baffled by the girl's appearance. He aimed the gun at the girl, but when he pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

The gun suddenly split in two, like it was cut clean in half. "Hey rocket boy." The ninja girl said standing and glaring at Wilbur. "You have something I want."

She sheathed her sword, and a cut appeared across the man's arm. And he screamed out in pain. The woman, now free, ran for the exit. The man reeled back and then glared at the girl. "You little bitch!" He shouted charging at her.

The girls swung her still sheathed sword, and hit him in the side of the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. The ninja girl then turned back to Wilbur. "I want my shiruken back."

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you guys like it so far? I know there's no way I could give Artificus original justice, but I gave it my best shot. Tell me what you think in the reviews. **


End file.
